When It Comes to You
by HouseCam63
Summary: This is a HouseCameron story. What will Cameron's reaction be when she finds out that House is dating Honey? And what will it lead to for House and Cameron?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"You're dating a patient."

"Huh?" House glanced up from his PSP to find Cameron standing in his office, hands on her hips and lips pursed tight.

"You're dating a patient who came to the clinic last week. Why?" Cameron demanded.

House stared at Cameron, annoyed at how she always found everything in his life her business. "And why is this any of your business? Do I need your permission before I do anything? If I remember correctly, I'm the boss." _Damn Wilson. He can never keep anything to himself. _

"So you ARE dating her." Cameron was disappointed. She had accepted the fact that House did not want a relationship with her, but she had always believed that he couldn't be with her (or anyone else for that matter) because of his own internal issues.

"She wasn't the patient. The patient was her boyfriend. We're just two people meeting each other's physical needs," House stated matter-of-factly. He didn't know why he was telling Cameron all of this, but knew that the sooner he gave her the answers she wanted, the sooner she will let him get back to the game she rudely interrupted.

"If it's just sex, then why does it have to be her?"

House was exasperated. "And why NOT her, Cameron?"

"She's half your age."

"Is that a problem?"

"You told me it was."

House knew that Cameron had always liked him. He knew from the very first day she joined his team. But he also knew that if anything were to happen between them, it would mean much more to her than it would to him.

For that reason, no matter how attracted he was to her, he never acted on it. Well, at least not consciously.

"Cameron, are you having jungle fever again? Apparently Chase could not satisfy you, and now you need to sleep with the rest of the male species in this hospital…Well, if that's still not enough, you could move on to Cuddy and her funbags."

At House's harsh words, Cameron closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I pried into your life, House. It was not my place to question who you date. I just wanted to know you better."

Cameron was almost out the door when she turned around and looked at House once more. "And I wish you knew me better too. Contrary to what you may believe, I'm not the type to sleep with just any human being. I'm also strong enough not to attach myself to someone in a casual sex arrangement – even if it's with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

House was furious.

He was furious at Cameron for sticking her nose in his business.

But he was the one who let her. Then in the same conversation, he somehow also managed to accuse her of being someone she's not.

He had hurt her once again with his words.

And he was furious at himself for caring that it did.

_It's not the first time anyways. She'll get over it. _Then an image of Cameron and a centrifuge crossed House's mind. He sighed. _No, she'll probably cry her eyes out before that happens. _

Slamming his PSP on his desk, House grabbed his cane and limped out of his office. He found Cameron in the lab, hunched over the counter with her back facing the door.

"I know you'd never go for Foreman. You're still hurt that he stole your article and doesn't want to be your friend. You wouldn't go for Wilson because he tells me everything. And you wouldn't trust anyone else in the hospital to keep your arrangement a secret."

House paused. "I was really hoping that you'd go for Cuddy though."

Cameron turned around to face House. She wanted to stay angry at him, but knew that this was his way of saying he was wrong. It was the closest thing to an apology she could ever get from him.

"House, it's okay. I'm fine." Cameron was too embarrassed to face him right now. _I can't believe I just tried to convince him to have casual sex with me. _

House stared into Cameron's eyes, fully knowing that she's nowhere near fine.

"Nine o'clock tonight. My apartment."

"What?" Cameron was confused.

"You said you are strong enough."

Cameron couldn't believe what House was suggesting after he had blatantly rejected her just fifteen minutes ago. She had told House, rather confidently, that she was strong enough. But if she were to be truly honest to herself, she would admit that there was a lot of doubt in that declaration.

_Everybody lies._

At a loss for words, Cameron simply nodded. This could be her only chance with House, and no lie could stop her from taking it.

That was another lie. _Nothing_ could.

"And for the record, I don't even like her. She drinks tea. You on the other hand, not only drink coffee, but _make_ great coffee." House smirked before quickly limping his way to Wilson's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

House barged into Wilson's office in his usual House fashion.

"You can never keep a secret, can you?" House demanded angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Wilson asked without lifting his eyes from the heap of paperwork on his desk.

"You know what I'm talking about. I was interrogated."

Wilson knew from the moment House entered his office that he was there about a little conversation he had with Cameron in the elevator.

He had accidentally let it slip to Cameron that House went on a date with a patient.

"So what happened?"

House lowered himself onto Wilson's couch. "The usual. We start a conversation. She tries to talk about feelings. I be my mean self and accuse her of something stupid. She gets hurt, can no longer stand being in the same room with me, then goes running off to the lab."

"That's it?" Wilson asked, finally looking up from his desk. Judging from House's troubled expression, he knew there must be more.

"She wants to have sex with me," House muttered with his eyes fixed on the carpet.

Wilson let out a laugh. "A bit slow, House. She's been waiting to jump you for three years now."

House scowled.

"Well, now she's going to get what she wants." Then before he could be interrogated for a second time that day, House got up and swiftly left the room.

Wilson leaned back in his chair and grinned. The slip wasn't an accident.

In fact, it was purely intentional.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It was 8:50pm.

House was pacing back and forth in his living room with his third glass of scotch in his hand. He replayed his conversation with Cameron in his mind, still awed by the confidence in her voice when she claimed she had the emotional strength for this.

Cameron's supposed to be the weak one. She's the duckling who memorizes the names of patients and holds their hands as they recover.

_Maybe I changed her. _

House, on the other hand, has always been perfectly comfortable having casual sex with women. Although this time shouldn't be any different, it sure does seem that way to him. Perhaps this time he cared. That is, if he's still capable of caring.

_Maybe I changed myself. _

A knock on the door interrupted House's thoughts. He found Cameron outside, dressed casually in jeans and a thin sweater, with a small smile on her face. _God, she's beautiful. _

He let Cameron in with a nod. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure. I'll have whatever you're having." Cameron replied, pointing to the glass he was holding.

When House returned moments later with her drink, he found Cameron lightly brushing her fingers along the keys of his grand piano.

He warned her gruffly, "No one touches my piano, Cameron. It's just as sacred as the white board."

Cameron pulled her hand back. "Play me something?" She knew he wouldn't. That would make this too intimate. But it was the first logical response that came to her mind.

"Is that what you're here for?" House gazed into Cameron's eyes as he took another gulp.

She remained silent.

"Well?" House could sense Cameron's discomfort. _Maybe she's having second thoughts._

"I'm tired, House." Cameron replied, eyes avoiding him.

_This was a mistake. I knew it wouldn't work. _"Go home, Cameron." he softly ordered as he headed towards the door. Just when his hand reached for the lock to let her out, she stopped him.

Pausing, he turned to stare at her. "You should go."

"I'm tired, House." she repeated, this time looking into his eyes.

House saw no sign of fatigue in those green eyes.

He wouldn't. That's because Cameron was not tired. At least not physically. It's just been a long day for her since their conversation in the lab.

No, it's been a long three years.

"I'm tired of waiting." Cameron whispered as she tiptoed on her feet and pressed her lips to his.

He gave in. "Don't you _dare_ try to stab me now." he warned.

Then moving away from the door, House pulled Cameron closer. He had missed the touch of her lips on his. He shut his eyes and kissed her back, gently at first, then increasingly intense as their tongues entwined.

"Bedroom." he muttered without releasing his hold of her.

Cameron wasn't the only one who was tired.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Cameron waited for House's breathing to slow before she quietly slipped out of his bed.

The night was amazing. So amazing that if tonight was the only thing she could ever have with House, she'd go through three years of painful waiting again in a heartbeat.

But because it was so amazing, she couldn't stay. Facing her in the morning would be too intimate for House. And waking up next to him would make it nearly impossible for her not to think this was a real relationship.

So she left.

But before she did, she couldn't resist brushing her hands over his face and gently pressing her lips to his forehead.

"Goodnight, House." she whispered as she quietly let herself out. Hearing the sound of his front door shut close, House reached for the bottle of vicodin on his bedside table.

The pain in his leg had kept him awake.

But he needed the painkiller for the pain he felt when he couldn't ask Cameron to stay.

XXX

The next morning, House acted no different towards Cameron than any other day. He asked her for his coffee, mocked her for her suggestions during differential diagnosis, and ordered her to get a detailed history on their latest patient.

"There's something different about you today." Chase observed as he accompanied Cameron to the patient's room. She had been unusually quiet this morning, and it was not left unnoticed by Chase.

"And you are just as annoying." Cameron replied without looking his way.

"Today's Tuesday, you know."

"I know, the calendar already told me that." Rather than the usual frustration, Cameron felt a sudden pang of guilt towards Chase. She now understands how it feels to only physically have someone you want, and she had knowingly put him through it.

"Chase," she said softly, "please stop doing this."

"I will, until next Tuesday." Chase persisted.

"No matter how many Tuesdays, my answer will still be the same." Cameron replied, relieved to find that they have reached their patient's room.

XXX

Several incorrect diagnoses and countless tests later, the diagnostics department finally solved the case and put their patient on the proper course of treatment.

House limped into the conference room to find his team. "I've seen enough of you three today. Go home and get out of my face."

Chase and Foreman were relieved the day was over and left before House could change his mind. Meanwhile, Cameron desperately tried to ignore the fact that House was still leaning by the door separating his office and the conference room.

"Bye, House." she mumbled as nonchalantly as possible.

She was stopped by House calling her name. "You hungry?"

"Very, I skipped lunch." Cameron replied, not certain what to expect from House.

"Let's go, then. I like my immunologist alive."

Cameron smiled in surprise. "I was actually planning to cook." Shifting uncomfortably, she asked, "Um…do you want to come over?"

"If you're not planning to poison me." he smirked.

"Not yet. I need to keep you around to sign my next paycheck." Cameron quipped. _No, I need to keep you around because I need you. _

"Good to know I'm needed." House replied with an almost undetectable grin as he limped out of the office with Cameron closely behind him.

XXX

They arrived at Cameron's apartment separately. Sharing cars would make this dinner appear like a date, and it was meant to be anything but that.

At least, that's what they told themselves.

House was surprised to find that Cameron's apartment was not full of girly decorations. But from the picture frames, photo albums, and souvenirs strewn throughout her home, one could tell that the resident was a sentimentalist, one who treasures every person she meets and every experience in her life – both the good and the bad.

_Yeah, that's Cameron in a nutshell._

Dinner was surprisingly comfortable. From the playful banter and eye contact that were passed between the two, someone who didn't know better would probably assume that they were a couple.

"Don't you have any movies that are _watchable_, Cameron?" House scowled as he browsed through her DVD collection.

"It's not like working for you gives me much time to watch movies. I barely get to watch TV." she replied while taking a sip from the glass of wine in her hand.

"Hey, don't blame me. I give you enough clinic duty to watch whatever you want." House gave up on finding a decent movie and picked a CD instead. Limping back to the other side of the room, he lowered himself onto the couch next to Cameron as jazz began to play in the background.

_Oh god. I just made this like a date. _

Sensing his discomfort, Cameron turned to him and said, "House, I know what this is…and isn't."

"You do?" House asked while searching for the answer in her eyes.

"I told you, I'm strong enough."

"Yeah, you did." House muttered softly as he leaned forward and pulled Cameron into a kiss. He didn't quite believe her words, but would much rather accept it as the truth for now.

At that moment, he needed her touch. He needed her.

And he just hoped he wasn't hurting her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I think I should put in here somewhere that I don't own House. On another note, t****hanks everyone for your comments! Here's the next chapter and hope you guys like it!**

**CHAPTER 6**

House and Cameron quickly settled into a comfortable routine. Unless a difficult case at work required them to stay overnight at PPTH, they would spend the evening together in each other's apartments. At first, their evenings mainly involved sex, but soon they spent time having meals, watching movies, and catching up on tivo-ed programs together. Even though they never woke up next to each other, their 'arrangement' was slowly starting to resemble a relationship, and both were equally content with the way things were going.

Unfortunately, this routine was broken yesterday when Cameron wished House more than the usual good night before letting herself out of his apartment.

"_I love you." she whispered. _

After she left, House continuously replayed her words in his mind.

_She loves me. _

He sighed. He knew this was bound to happen. If he played by the rules, he would've woke up from his pretend sleep last night and ended things with Cameron right then and there.

But House was never a man who played by the rules.

And more importantly, he didn't quite want things to end just yet.

XXX

"Is everything okay?" Wilson asked, noticing the troubled expression on House's face.

"I'm fine." House mumbled gruffly as he bit into his sandwich.

"Is something wrong between you and Cameron?"

"How can something be wrong _between_ me and Cameron when we're not together?" House asked in an attempt to avoid Wilson's question.

Exasperated, Wilson rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, House."

_Can't Wilson just give up?_ With a sigh, House muttered,"she's in love with me."

Wilson let out a laugh. "Only you would make that sound like a bad thing. I'd be a happy man if someone _that_ gorgeous was in love with me!" he exclaimed, gazing across the cafeteria to where Cameron was sitting.

He was completely oblivious to the glare House was sending his way until he felt a cane forcefully hit him in the shin. "Ouch!"

"It's supposed to be just sex." House stated plainly.

"If that's really all you want, then you better let her know." Wilson warned as he finished the last bite of his lunch. He knew disaster would strike before House would face his obvious feelings for Cameron.

House scowled.

He hated when Wilson was right. _I need to let her know._

Wilson stood up to leave. "You know, when something _this_ good comes your way, it's not the end of the world to open up a little and let someone connect with you emotionally."

_Yep, disaster is definitely striking._

XXX

When Cameron arrived at his apartment that night, House let her in with a nod. "Bedroom." he simply said, before limping down the hallway towards his room.

Cameron was confused. It wasn't until House pushed her down on the bed and ordered her to undress that she understood. He wanted her to know that this was just sex.

And he was going to show her.

There were no kisses or foreplay. House undressed and entered her without a word. Each and every one of his thrusts pained her, not because it hurt her physically, but because it reminded her that what they had was sex and nothing more.

_Show him you're strong enough, Allison._ _Don't do anything to end this._ But despite Cameron's best efforts, silent tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Noticing the glistening tears on her face, House stopped his movements and looked at Cameron closely for the first time that night.

He silently cursed himself. _You bastard. You're hurting her in all ways possible._

At the sight in front of him, something unexpected happened to the invisible wall he had placed between them for three years. Without a thought, he took Cameron in his arms and held her. "I'm sorry," he repeatedly whispered, hoping that those words could soothe the pain he had caused her.

He continued to hold her until her tears subdued.

Hesitantly, he placed his lips on hers in a gentle kiss. When he was certain that his touch would not inflict any more pain on her, he slowly kissed and caressed every inch of her body as if he had all the time in the world.

Then moving ever so gently, he entered her once again.

And for the very first time, he made love to her.

XXX

As Cameron slipped out of his bed later that evening, House lightly wrapped his fingers around her wrist to stop her. He couldn't let her leave like that.

Not tonight.

Cameron turned to look at House, eyes full of anticipation and hope. But no matter how hard he tried, no words escaped from his mouth. He only hoped his eyes could tell her what he couldn't say.

But they weren't enough.

Staying would change everything, and Cameron couldn't risk losing what they had now without knowing he was ready for it – she needed to know he was ready for more. Pulling her hand away from his grasp, she turned to leave.

Tonight, Cameron did what House had intended but failed to do.

She proved that this was just sex, and nothing more.

But if that was really what they wanted, then why were they both staring into the darkness until dawn, wishing that the night was just a dream?


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

House sat by his piano playing one song after another. Except for occasionally allowing one hand to reach for the nearly empty bottles of scotch and vicodin by his side, he played without a pause, as if afraid of the pain that the smallest fragment of time could bring.

He had always known that if he were ever to be with Cameron, he would never be able to give her what she needed. He would eventually drive her away, just like he did with Stacy after five years.

But now, it was happening with Cameron before they're even together.

_I told her she couldn't fix me._

As his fingers glided along the familiar piano keys, the image of Cameron and her hopeful gaze crossed House's mind. Although he regretted his inability to seize the rare chance at happiness that was presented to him, he did not blame himself. He only wished that opening up to someone was like learning how to ride a bicycle, a skill that one could never forget once learned. But no matter how hard he tried in the few times he wanted to, he only found himself capable of pushing away those who tried to come close.

He sighed. Maybe he had never learned how to.

_But that's Gregory House. _

_And Allison Cameron didn't know him well enough to understand that. _

His fingers stumbled at the disappointment he felt at that thought. And in that one moment of silence, a pain overtook him.

He dialed a number and waited.

XXX

Cameron lay silently with a blanket tightly wrapped around her body. She told herself that what she did was for the best. Staying would've given her hope, and House's silence proved that doing so would only end with heartbreak the very next day.

But it's been two days, and somehow, she still wasn't convinced. He had pulled her into his arms to show that he didn't want to hurt her. He had soothed her tears to show that he cared. He had gently made love to her to show that it was more than just sex. And even if all that weren't enough, he had then grasped her wrist as she left to show her that he wanted her to stay.

_Why did I need words when he already told me everything I wanted to know? _

As realization dawned on her, Cameron leapt out of her bed. Not caring that it was 4am on a Monday morning or that the weekend's storm had flooded the streets of Princeton, she ran out of her apartment.

There was a place she needed to be, and she could only hope that she wasn't too late.

Nervousness swept over Cameron as she arrived at House's apartment. She considered knocking, but decided to let herself in with his spare key instead.

_He's probably sleeping at this hour anyways, _she told herself.

She had come to his apartment wanting to talk. But as she stood hesitantly at his doorsteps, she realized all she wanted to do was feel the warmth of his body against hers as he slept.

It wasn't a time for words.

Cameron quietly tiptoed her way through the hallway and to his bedroom, but froze before reaching her destination.

House had a visitor, and she was sleeping in his bed.

And although House was nowhere to be seen, the faint sounds coming from the bathroom told Cameron all she needed to know.

She had never met the woman in front of her eyes. Perhaps it was the sixth sense that women have when it comes to the man they love, or the teapot that was clearly out of place on House's coffee table… Cameron knew, without a doubt, who his visitor was.

Cameron exited as quietly as she came in. _It was_ _too late._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I'm sorry Dr. Cuddy, but I would like to resign from my fellowship position at PPTH." Cameron said apologetically as she handed the hospital administrator her resignation letter.

Cuddy looked up from her desk in surprise. "What did he do this time?"

"Nothing," Cameron lied, "and please don't let him know yet."

"And please tell me _why_ I would agree to that?" Cuddy demanded angrily. She wanted nothing more than to confront House and threaten him to fix whatever he did. Cameron was one of the very few people in this world who could put up working with that man. To find Cameron's replacement would take months, if a replacement even existed.

"I know you don't want me to quit. I promise you I'll reconsider for one week. Telling him before then will just make me want to leave right away." It was another lie. She would not reconsider, but she wanted one week to plan her move without House knowing.

Cuddy persisted. "You can't quit, Dr. Cameron. Your fellowship is not yet over and you need his approval to break your contract."

"He'll approve." Cameron promised.

Cuddy sighed. She knew only House could persuade Cameron to stay at this point. "Fine, I'll keep this letter unopened for one week. Take the time you need to consider. I really hope you change your mind."

XXX

Taking down the remaining picture frame from her wall, the reality that it was her last day in Princeton finally hit Cameron. The movers had come to pick up her furniture earlier in the day, and tomorrow, she and the rest of her belongings would also find their way to Boston.

The past week had flown by in a blur. After submitting her resume to a handful of hospitals in the Northeast, Cameron immediately received a call from MGH. MGH was impressed with her resume, and wanted her to join their extremely short-staffed immunology team as soon as possible. The hospital not only presented her with a very generous offer, but also promised her the opportunity to lead a team of her own within a year.

So a quick one-day trip to Boston later, Cameron began her move. She focused all her time and energy on planning her relocation, never allowing herself time to think about anything else. She surprised herself that she did not once cry over House, and it gave her the confidence that she would soon be able to forget about that sarcastic, yet brilliant, doctor who took away the strength and independence that she once possessed.

But now, facing the bare walls of her bedroom and saddened by the thought of her last night in Princeton, Cameron could no longer resist from reaching out to him one last time.

"Hi…it's Cameron," she said hesitatingly when he picked up the phone.

"I know. Why are you calling?"

Cameron stammered. "I…dialed the wrong number. I'm sorry. Bye, House."

House regretted the coldness in his words. He didn't mean to make her hang up. "I'll see you on Monday, Cameron."

He waited for a response, but she remained quiet and hung up without another word.

House sighed. It's been a week since he last saw Cameron, and he had missed her. Cuddy claimed that she had sent her to a last minute conference, but he knew better. She was avoiding him. He was sure of that because he could always figure her out. Not to mention that he had driven to her apartment every night, quietly watching her shadow by the window, and contemplating whether or not to knock on her door.

House stared at the phone in his hand.

_Something's odd. She would never call me by mistake._

He remembered the way her voice had a slight quiver as she said the two words 'bye House', and then remained silent at his implication that they would see each other on Monday.

The puzzle pieces fell together at that moment.

No, he wouldn't see her on Monday.

She had called to say goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

House was surprised to find that Cameron's door opened effortlessly with a light tap of his cane. He let himself in without an invitation, and was prepared to give Cameron a lecture on home security when he realized that he was standing in an almost empty apartment. Limping in further, his eyes fell upon an envelope on the kitchen counter with his name scrawled across.

Holding his breath, House tore the envelop open.

XXX

_House, _

_You're right. Everybody lies. I lied. _

_I'm not strong enough when it comes to you. _

_I know being with you means sharing you with a lot of things – medical puzzles, motorcycles, music, games, monster trucks, TV shows, Wilson…and I'm okay with that. I'm okay with not calling you Greg because that would be too intimate for you. I'm okay with never staying the night because waking up next to me would make you uncomfortable. I'm okay with not being able to touch you, kiss you, or even just look at you the way I want to because you wouldn't want others to know about us. And I'm okay with loving you and not sharing it with you because that would violate the rules of our arrangement. _

_I thought I had it all covered. I really did. _

_I know I should've stayed that night. You've already told me what I needed to know in your own way, and I was too slow to recognize that. But by the time I found my way back to your apartment, it was too late. _

_It was Honey, wasn't it? _

_That's when I realized I didn't have it covered. Because no matter how hard I try, I know I won't be able to share you with another woman. It hurts too much. _

_I miss the old Allison Cameron – the one who remained strong and wasn't even afraid to fight death to keep her husband by her side. But now, I'm scared to face someone who could only attack me with his words. _

_I'm sorry I don't even have the courage to tell you I'm leaving in person this time._

_Thank you for letting me into your life. I know you tried. The happiness of being a part of your life in the past month, as tiny a part it was, makes all the pain worth it. I hope that you'll one day find someone who will make you feel that way too, because as much as you may think otherwise, you don't deserve to be miserable. Believe me. _

_I'll miss you, Greg. It was never just sex to me…but you probably figured that out from the start, didn't you?_

_Cameron_

_P.S. Dr. Cuddy has my resignation letter. It will be official once you give your approval. After everything we've been through, I hope I've earned the right to ask this one favor of you. _

XXX

House knew he should be relieved. After all, if Cameron was here, he'd have to deal with talking to her about his feelings. And that would be dreadful, wouldn't it? Not only did he hate to talk about feelings, but he didn't even know how to verbalize _what_ he was feeling towards her.

Yet, he felt his chest tighten at the thought that he had lost her.

He couldn't help but think about the way she smiles, that smug expression of hers, whenever she thought she'd figured him out…and the way she bites her lower lip whenever she's nervous. He wished he could look into her eyes now, the ones that unfailingly meet his gaze each time with trust and affection, no matter what he says or does.

_I miss her._

House's thoughts were interrupted by a muffled sound coming from Cameron's bedroom. He slowly limped over from the kitchen and nudged the door open with his cane.

The sight in front of him caused his chest to tighten even more. In the corner of the room was Cameron, arms hugging her knees and sobbing uncontrollably.

House had spent his entire life pushing countless people away before they got too close. But for the first time, he decided he didn't care if he let someone in. He realized that when it comes to Cameron, he would rather be hurt himself than to see her like this again.

In one swift motion, House rushed to her side, ignoring the pain in his thigh as he knelt on his knees and pulled her into his arms. He knew that the pain she felt was so strong that she didn't even notice he was there. So he held her until she had no more tears to shed and her breathing began to slow.

As she let exhaustion overcome her, House slowly guided her head to rest on his lap.

"I'm sorry, Allison," he whispered. It was time to make things right.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Cameron woke up with a throbbing pain above her neck. She tried unsuccessfully to push herself up time and time again until she finally realized that it wasn't the heaviness in her head that was pulling her down.

There was a weight around her waist.

"House?" she asked disbelievingly when she discovered the cause of the heaviness on her body. After dialing his number in desperation last night, she had finally broken down with all the emotion she'd been holding in over the past week. She couldn't quite remember when she fell asleep, but even if she did, she still would never be able to figure how she ended up in House's arms. Rubbing her eyes, she wondered if the sight before her was a dream or a hallucination.

"House?" she repeated once more.

House had watched her while she slept, not daring to leave her side for a moment despite his increasing need for a dosage of vicodin. Somehow, he thought if he didn't stay awake and held her tight, she would run away without him knowing – just like she almost did. But now that she was awake, her green eyes gazing intently into his, he was at his usual loss for words.

So he remained silent as she slowly wriggled her way out of his embrace.

Both knew that a question was looming over her.

_What is he doing here? _

The words were almost out of Cameron's mouth when she hesitated and chose to ask the obvious instead. "Is your leg okay?"

She left the room without waiting for his response.

"My leg is never okay." he stated plainly when she returned moments later with the orange bottle that she found next to her opened letter.

"Cameron, we need to talk."

House grimaced as his choice of words rang through his own ears.

Those same words caused Cameron to feel a sudden tinge of hope swell inside her. However, if the events of the past weeks had taught her anything, it would be that the two of them could never turn into the kind of 'us' that could embrace the love she felt for him.

It was time she finally stopped pining for that man.

So leaning against her bedroom wall for support, she started what may be their last argument.

"What is there to talk about, House? I…have to go. I need to be in Boston this afternoon."

"We need to talk." he repeated, ignoring her protest. "Cameron, you're not driving like this. You barely slept."

"Since when do you ever want to talk, House? Just let me go. I meant what I wrote."

"And I meant what I _said_. You're not driving five hours like this. I haven't approved your resignation, so as of now, you're still my employee and you're going to listen to me!" He ordered angrily through gritted teeth, wondering how he could've ever thought that her stubbornness was appealing.

"What do you want from me House?!"

There was silence.

That's the million dollar question, and House, he didn't quite have the answer.

"House, I'm leaving." The crack in her voice told them both that the argument was over.

She got up.

All he could mange to do was follow her with his gaze as she placed the remaining pieces of her life in Princeton, one after another, in a suitcase that would soon be out of his reach.

It wasn't until he saw Cameron pack away the only remaining item that he finally spoke.

"Dinner."

"Dinner?!" A wide-eyed Cameron exclaimed. Maybe he had wanted to torture her a little longer, or maybe, just maybe, he had wanted her to stay…but never did it occur to her that he didn't want her to leave so they could go and share a meal – something that they had tried and desperately failed.

"Yes, dinner. Tonight. But now you're coming with me to my apartment so you can rest in a proper bed. Tomorrow, you can go wherever you want. I won't stop you."

The sincerity in his voice told Cameron that it was a promise.

She gave in. In their final argument, House still managed to win.

Things never change.

"Why dinner?" she asked in curiosity.

His response was simple, but it was meant to imply so much more. "Because we never did."

"Yes, we did."

"That's different. This time, I'm the one asking."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Cameron fell asleep almost instantly in the comfort of House's bed. With his faint scent lingering on the sheets that surrounded her, she slept better than she had in weeks; it wasn't until many hours later when she finally woke from her slumber to the sound of a piano.

Stepping her way out of the darkened bedroom, she slowed to take in House's appearance. He was dressed in a gray suit matched with a flawlessly ironed shirt that mirrored the color of his eyes. She noticed that his hair was less muddled than usual, but the stubble on his face remained in tact the way she liked.

"You're up." he said without turning around.

Cameron mumbled an almost inaudible response as she slid quietly onto his leather couch. She had heard him play before on several occasions, but most of which were only in the brief moments that she stood outside his door when she arrived.

This was the first time that he knowingly played with her in the audience; his only audience.

So she sat silently savoring the intimacy of the moment, with no intention of removing her gaze from his slow moving figure.

"Cameron, we're going to be late." he interrupted softly as his fingers continued to dance along the keys of the piano.

She jumped to her feet abruptly. "I'll go get ready."

He continued to play for her as she headed to her car to gather a change of clothing.

It wasn't until an hour later, when she emerged from his bedroom dressed in a black strapless dress, that silence filled his apartment for the first time that night.

* * *

"I'll have the Ravioli, please." Cameron said politely to the waiter who was taking their order.

"Ravioli again? Cameron, you are _so_ predictable."

"You ordered the Puttanesca again too." she countered, rolling her eyes.

"That's because you would've expected me to order something else. Hence, to order the same thing would actually be the _un_predictable thing for me to do." House smirked.

She laughed.

House had brought her back to Café Spiletto. But despite the familiarity of their surroundings, the evening was turning out very differently this time. There were no awkward silences nor forced conversations. Instead, they engaged in playful banter and found themselves enjoying the company of one another.

They were having a good time.

After their last date, Cameron had comforted herself with the belief that in one way or another, their evening would've ended disastrously even if she hadn't pushed House to talk about his feelings.

She was wrong.

They _could _have a good time.

At this realization, the playful gleam in her eyes disappeared, and she fell silent as their food arrived.

It wasn't until they were almost finished with their meals when House finally broke the silence.

"Cameron, I took you back here for a reason."

She gazed at him in both puzzlement and frustration. "And what reason would that be, House? To remind me that I made the mistake of bringing up Freudian theory? Or to remind me that I need you because you are damaged?"

"Neither." he replied calmly, unmoved by her sudden burst of anger. "I took you back here to answer your question."

"You already did." She clearly remembered each and every one of his hurtful words.

"I told you what I thought about you, not how I felt about you."

He took a deep breath.

"I like you, Cameron." he let out slowly, pausing between each word. "I liked you the moment I saw you."

It was the truth.

He had noticed her the second she walked into PPTH. There was something about the way she carried herself that caught his attention. The attraction was purely physical at first, but he slowly became intrigued by her. Her contradictions puzzled him, and he wanted to understand how she could possibly turn out to be an outlier in every possible statistical sample of good-looking women. What he found most incomprehensible was how she could be so scarred by her past and be a self-proclaimed atheist, but yet, still has the utmost faith in humanity, in love, and…in him.

As he tried to put the pieces of her together, his feelings for her grew. He thought he had ruined any chance they had after what he said to her here. So he kept his distance. Then one day, she surprised him. He knew their arrangement wouldn't work, but he couldn't let himself refuse.

"Why are you telling me this?" she questioned softly.

"Because I'm a manipulative bstard." he stated matter-of-factly.

_I want to manipulate you. Manipulate you to stay. _

_I want you to stay._

She gazed into his eyes intently, attempting to decipher the purpose of his words.

"I already know that."

"I like you." he repeated, hoping that this time, his hidden motives could be conveyed in those three words.

"Everybody does." Cameron mumbled softly as she exhaled, echoing the words he had said to her two years ago. "It doesn't mean anything, House."

He sighed.

She really was making this difficult.

He knew he owed her an explanation, but a part of him couldn't help but feel disappointed. What happened to the unfaltering faith she had in him?

But then again, he had never done anything to earn her trust.

"I needed to keep my distance when you left." he explained, referring to that one night where he had vulnerably asked her to stay. "That's what I do…who I am. Honey, she…"

* * *

"_I can't do this." He muttered as he broke the kiss and pulled himself away from the half-naked woman standing before him. _

_She stared at him in confusion. Men typically don't refuse sex with her like that. _

"_You're seeing someone?" she asked. _

_He was silent for a minute before admitting softly, "I think I am." The admission was as much of a surprise to him as it was to her. _

"_You know I don't mind." She stepped closer, brushing her hands up his bare chest. _

_He pulled away once more. _

"_I know…, but she does." _

_Cameron would mind, and he couldn't bring himself to do that to her. _

_He wasn't in the mood to take Honey home in the fiery storm that clouded Princeton that night, so he let her stay. _

_As for House, he didn't sleep. _

_He sat alone in his living room until morning, with one person on his mind._

* * *

"House, I think it's time we leave."

Her voice woke him abruptly from his reminiscence. "Cameron –"

Looking away, she whispered, "I just want to go." Witnessing House lost in his thoughts about Honey was too much for her to bear.

She needed to leave.

House opened his mouth to explain, but upon seeing the tears that were forming in her eyes, he asked for the bill instead.

* * *

Tears streamed down Cameron's face as soon as she settled into the passenger seat of House's corvette.

Hesitantly, he lifted his hand towards her face. "Cameron." he muttered softly. This was why he hated emotions. He sucked at them. All he wanted to do tonight was let her know that he didn't want her to leave. But just like each time he tried to share his emotions, he had managed to somehow make things worse.

"House, please don't say anything." she pleaded, brushing away his hand between sobs. "I just want to go. This is the last time I'm going to let myself cry about you and Honey, so please don't try to stop me."

"Cameron, there's no –"

She interrupted him in mid-sentence. "House, please."

He pounded his fist into the steering wheel, finishing his words silently as he started his way home.

_There's no me and Honey. _

Neither spoke as he drove through the streets of Princeton, bringing them nearer to the end of their final evening together with each turn he took.

He stopped in front of his apartment.

"Thank you for dinner, House." Her voice was calm as she slowly regained control of her emotions.

When he didn't respond, she tried again.

"So…this is it."

He knew she wanted a formal farewell, but he couldn't give that to her. Not yet.

So instead, in the authoritative manner he normally use during differentials, he said, "Stay and rest before you drive tomorrow. You can take my room."

Then without glancing her way, he stepped out of the car and headed towards his apartment.

**TBC**

A/N: Sorry for the long overdue update. As always, thanks to everyone for reading and your wonderful comments. Hope you guys like this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Cameron entered the apartment to find House by his piano with a half-empty bottle of scotch. Just like earlier that evening, she took in the way his fingers flowed freely across the keys, savoring the image of him swaying ever so slightly to the music with his eyes shut tight.

No matter how much she wanted to preserve the intimacy of the moment, she knew it was time to officially end their last evening together.

In fact, it was time to put an end to the thought of them being together.

But before she could turn away, House replaced the classical piece he was playing with a song she instantly recognized.

_You said, you don't know me; you don't even care_

It was a song so fitting that it almost brought tears to her eyes. She watched him silently as she leaned against the wall for support.

_She said, I think I'm going to Boston_

_I think I'll start a new life; _

_I think I'll start it over_

He turned to lock his eyes with hers as the final note echoed through his apartment.

"You really think I don't care?" he asked softly.

"I know you do." she admitted in a whisper. Although believing that he didn't would make the fact that they could never be together easier to accept, she knew it wasn't the truth.

She smiled sadly. "You always have."

"Then why?"

"It's not enough." she explained with regret. "We'll always go back to the way we started out as – two people with this almost magnetic attraction between them. But what we feel is never strong enough to turn us into something more. There's going to be moments where we'll come close, like right now…but that's all it can ever be. Moments."

His eyes followed the silent tear that rolled down her face. "You don't know that."

"I _do_, House." she countered forcefully.

"You _don't_. You're just running away." he said harshly as anger seeped through him. If she truly believed that they could be nothing more, she wouldn't have fought for them since the day they met. "A little hypocritical, don't you think? You've always accused me of running from my emotions. What are you doing now?"

She returned an icy stare in his direction. "I may be running away, but don't you dare say I'm hypocritical. You run away the second you _think_ you can get hurt. I've been constantly running _towards_ you for three years regardless of how you hurt me."

"I'm not running away so I can't get hurt, House." she continued, her voice breaking with the pain of her admission. "I'm running away because I'm already hurt and any more pain will break me."

The anger that House felt just moments ago vanished instantly at her words. He knew that he had hurt her in more ways than he thought, but never did he intend to break her.

Hell, he never even intended to hurt her.

Cameron stood silently, waiting for his retort.

When he had none, she took it as her cue to leave. "Good night, House." she said resignedly as she made her way towards his room.

This was the final farewell.

He knew that she would be gone by the time he woke up tomorrow. She'd be out of his life, and it'd be for good this time.

Shaking his head, he reached for the cane resting by his side.

He couldn't just let it end this way; because unlike Cameron, he couldn't convince himself that their feelings weren't enough.

Not this time.

"Allison, wait." Pushing himself up from the piano bench, he started his way towards her.

Cameron wasn't sure whether it was his use of her name or the rare emotion she heard in his voice that stopped her.

But she did as she was told.

She waited.

She continued to wait motionlessly as he closed the distance between them with each uneven step he took, his gaze never leaving hers.

Her heart threatened to halt at the proximity as they stood, bodies barely touching.

"You have every right to run away from a bastard like me," he said softly, taking the final step forward and pulling her into his arms, "but let me finish what I have to say before you do."

She nodded faintly against his shoulder, uncertain if she was prepared for what he was about to say.

"I'm never faithful to women I date."

She tensed at his words.

"Let me continue." he pleaded gently against her ear as he tightened his hold. "I have this need to distance myself before anyone can get close…but for some reason unknown to me, I couldn't do that to you."

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"Nothing happened between me and Honey that night."

That was all he could give her.

House was not the type to ever explain his actions to anyone; he also knew that no words could justify what he did. All he could do was hope that she would take his words.

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when he finally felt her relax in his arms.

"I don't want to just give you my crippled body." he muttered, lifting one arm to gently stroke the back of her head.

Dampness seeped through his shirt as he felt Cameron tremble faintly in his embrace. "Allison." he said, pulling away slightly to lock his eyes with hers once more.

He needed her to see his sincerity.

"I want to have a real relationship with you. I don't know if it's possible, but I'm willing to try."

She returned his gaze with the familiar faith and hope he had always found in her eyes.

He didn't want to betray that trust in those green eyes again. So gently wiping away her tears, he made a promise to a woman for the first time without intending to ever use his handy 'everybody lies' excuse as his backup plan. "I know I'm going to hurt you without even realizing…but I won't be unfaithful to you when we're together. You're not going to find another wom –"

He couldn't finish.

His words were cut off by Cameron who had reached behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss that was filled with the countless emotions floating through their minds.

It was desperate as they recalled how close they were to losing one another.

It was passionate as they lost themselves in each other's arms.

And it was slow and deliberate as they realized that it was only the beginning.

"I don't need any promises." she whispered when they finally parted. "Knowing that you'll try is enough."

House nodded and held her tightly in silence.

They've shared moments like this in the past, but they were all intended to be meaningless and forgotten the next day; for the first time, they were sharing an embrace that was filled with the promise of tomorrow.

Cameron smiled.

"House, th –"

She was interrupted by the touch of his finger on her lips.

Her head tilted slightly in confusion.

"It's Greg for you." he corrected. "And don't thank me. Just don't leave my side after I make love to you. Not tonight, and never again."

Her smile widened. "Oh, _Greg's_ mighty confident that there will be sex tonight. I'm not the type to put out on the first date, you know." No, a disastrous date that she forced him into definitely did not count in Cameron's book.

He grinned mischievously, certain that there was no way she could win this argument. "Lucky for me, our first date was spent admiring the wonders of four-wheeled monsters."

"But you said it wasn't a date." she reminded him smugly.

He shrugged. "Everybody lies, Allison."

He impatiently captured her lips in his once again. She didn't argue; she simply pulled him closer to deepen the kiss as she led the way to his room.

Shutting the bedroom door behind them, he slowed his pace to plant a trail of kisses down her jaw and along her neckline.

As she felt his hands gradually slide up her body beneath her dress, she moaned in desire.

She wanted him more than she ever had.

And she needed him now.

Moving her hands to the front of his buttoned shirt, her fingers worked impatiently to free him from his clothes.

"Allison," he whispered, stopping her hands with his grasp, "we have time." He wanted this time to be different; it should be because it was no longer meaningless sex as part of an arrangement.

He wanted them to take their time.

"We do." she whispered in reply, fully understanding the meaning of his words.

So that's what they did. They kissed and caressed each other's bodies, memorizing every touch in the darkness of the moonlit room.

Towering over her as she lay on her back, House paused.

"You sure about this?" he asked softly as if it was their first time.

"If you are."

Without an ounce of hesitation, he entered her. He hasn't been more certain about anything for a long time. Not even in the times he knew the correct diagnosis only seconds after receiving a new case.

The contentment they felt as their bodies united made all the pain they had endured worth it.

Hours later, Cameron lay in House's bed thinking about the next day. A part of her couldn't help but wonder if he would change his mind when he woke up.

She shifted uncomfortably towards the edge of the bed at that thought.

Sensing her movements, House turned to his side. "I thought I made it clear you're not allowed to leave after sex." he mumbled sleepily as he pulled her closer once again.

She smiled.

Somehow, by the way he kept his arms protectively around her as he fell back into slumber, House had managed to reassure her without a word that there was indeed nothing to worry about.

**TBC**

A/N: As promised, here's the next chapter. The lyrics used in this chapter is 'Boston' by Augustana. As always, thanks for reading and all your wonderful reviews. Hope you guys like this!


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Cameron woke early for a Sunday morning; after only a mere few hours of rest, she was surprised that there was no more fatigue remaining for her to sleep off.

It was incomprehensible.

Considering how exhausted (not to mention satisfied) House had left her the night before, she expected to need at least half a day to recuperate; but here she was, at the first sign of sunrise, awake and contently admiring the peacefulness of his resting figure.

Perhaps it had something to do with the tingling that resided in her chest ever since he had referred to her by her given name.

_Allison. _

He had made it seem so normal, as if calling her by any other name would be wildly inappropriate.

Lying on her side, she couldn't resist gliding one finger lightly along his muscular arm.

Her touch caused House to let out a sudden grumble. "If you tickle me or stare any longer, I'm going to have to revoke your privilege to sleep in my bed."

Her eyes widened in surprise for a brief second before she giggled and mischievously lifted one leg to position herself above his hips.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me." he smirked, letting one eyelid flutter open to meet her eyes with a wicked gleam.

Lowering herself so that their bodies were barely touching, she traced his neck and roughened jaw teasingly with her lips until she reached the spot directly behind his ear. She had discovered in the first few times they were together that she could easily draw a moan from the depth of his throat by simply caressing him there.

She could barely hide the devilish grin on her face as her tongue slowly circled his area of sensitive skin.

"What did you say again?" she breathed.

House was so focused on the sensation of Cameron's touch that when he tried to pull her closer, she effortlessly pinned his outstretched arms to the bed.

Lifting his head in an unsuccessful attempt to catch her mouth in his, he groaned. "Allison."

"Wrong answer."

She continued to taunt him with kisses so light that her lips stroked his skin only for the briefest of moments.

"Look who's the manipulative one here." he whined before giving in grumpily. "Fine, you can keep your sleeping privileges. They're all yours."

He pulled her body to his once again; this time she obliged and found his lips in a passionate kiss.

It didn't bother him one bit that he had given in to her tactics so easily.

After all, at that moment, he couldn't think of anyone else he would rather give that privilege to.

* * *

"You know, if you do that to me every morning, we're never going to make it to work on time." House warned as he took a sip out of the mug Cameron handed to him moments ago. 

"Fine with me." she replied nonchalantly. "I'm sleeping with the boss anyway."

He snickered before smugly claiming, "I've corrupted my immunologist."

"I was never innocent to begin with." she countered coyly as she glanced at the clock on his kitchen counter.

She gasped.

"It's almost noon. I have to go."

His arm extended instantly to block her path.

"Where are you going?" he demanded as it suddenly dawned on him that she still planned to move. He thought he had already made it clear what he wanted; if she was still expecting him to explicitly ask her to stay, there was no way this relationship could possibly work.

But before he could mentally prepare himself for the inevitable, she stepped into his outstretched arm. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispered softly. "But if I want a place to live, I really need to go meet my landlord before she rents out my apartment."

Relief flashed across his eyes, and he was grateful that it was left unnoticed with her head against his shoulder.

"Okay," he agreed in a gentler tone, "but come back after that."

"I would've even if you didn't ask." she replied smugly before leaning up to steal a quick kiss from him.

* * *

"How was the conference?" Chase asked as he and Foreman arrived at work on Monday morning. 

Glancing up from her laptop, Cameron silently thanked Cuddy for keeping the rest of the diagnostics department in the dark about her resignation; she wasn't in the mood to be questioned by Foreman, and she definitely did not want to deal with the guilt trip that Chase would undoubtedly put her through if he found out about House.

"Not what I expected." It was a half-truth; the events of the past week were definitely unforeseen.

Chase accepted her answer as predicted, but Foreman remained standing by the glass entrance with a questioning gaze.

"What made you come back?"

Cameron silently groaned.

Foreman was really picking up a lot more from House than he should be.

"It's my job to be here." she stated plainly, hoping that he would drop the topic at the deathly stare that accompanied her words.

They were interrupted by the approaching sounds of a familiar uneven footstep.

"Glad you realize that this is your job, Dr. Cameron." House bellowed as he limped into the conference room. "Now go do your job, _all_ of you."

To Cameron's dismay, Cuddy appeared before she could let out a sigh of relief.

"Dr. Cameron, I need to speak with you." Cuddy said while ushering Foreman and Chase away to the clinic.

"So what's the deal?" Cuddy asked. "A raise? A better parking spot? More perks?"

Cameron blushed. She couldn't quite tell the Dean of Medicine that she stayed because she's been having wildly inappropriate (albeit amazingly wild) sex with her boss for weeks and he's finally come to his senses after a whack on the head with his own cane.

"I just need to know the conditions you were offered so I can put it in your file." she explained.

With eyes glued to the carpet, Cameron admitted warily, "I'm uh…here under the same terms of my existing fellowship."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow as she turned to stare at House incredulously. "How did you fix this?"

Amused at Cameron's struggle to contain her obvious embarrassment, he couldn't resist waving his hands in a suggestive reply, "What can I say? I can be _very_ persuasive when I need to be."

Then just for good measure, he added in feigned honesty, "Dr. Cameron did, however, request to reduce my clinic duties as part of her agreement to remain at PPTH."

Tired of House's ploys to escape from his own job, Cuddy threw up her hands in frustration. "_Why_ would she do that, House?" she demanded.

"Well I don't know," he smirked. "Maybe it's because she _does_ my clinic duties?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Fine, just don't screw things up again." She knew she'd have countless reasons to up his clinic hours before the week was over anyways.

"You know," House said pointedly when Cuddy was finally out of earshot, "she would've agreed to whatever you asked for."

Cameron's expression told him that she thought his suggestion was absolutely absurd.

"I got what I wanted already." she replied softly with a smile.

He shook his head as he watched her retreating figure; he still couldn't quite understand why she would want someone like him.

All he knew was that Cuddy was right.

He better not screw this up.

* * *

"The patient's steady." Cameron informed House as she strolled into his office late in the afternoon. "If it's okay, I'm going to leave. The movers should be arriving soon." 

Glancing up from his PSP, he nodded his approval.

"You need help?" he offered quietly.

Smiling, she shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine."

After spending most of the weekend together, House deserved (and was probably in dire need of) some alone time. Not to mention his definition of 'helping' probably meant lying on her couch while barking commands at the movers with his cane in a threatening position.

Cameron emptied almost all of her boxes in just three hours.

Wanting to rid all evidence that she had almost foolishly walked away from her life in Princeton, she meticulously placed every piece of her possessions back where they used to be; and somehow, if you knew precisely where everything belonged, unpacking was really a piece of cake.

She didn't pause until she was interrupted by a distinctive rasp against her door.

Scurrying to the front door, she found House leaning against her doorway with a large paper bag in his arms.

"House."

For some reason, her greeting came out unfittingly professional.

He rolled his eyes before leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips. "Apparently all it takes is one day in the office for you to forget who I am."

She smiled. "What are you doing here, Greg?"

"I'm hungry." he stated, limping into her apartment without waiting for an invitation.

House really was hungry for food; but he also knew that Cameron would be so focused on unpacking that she wouldn't have considered eating if he didn't come rapping on her door.

They ate directly out of the greasy takeout boxes. Despite her claim that it was because he had brought her favorite fried rice, House suspected it really had to do with the fact that her dishes were still stashed away in some box.

He would normally make a smart remark at such an observation without a thought; but watching Cameron deliberately pick out every green pepper from the carton of black pepper beef, he could only throw her a half-smile and wonder for how long she had known he loathed those sickening vegetables.

It was random acts like this that gave him the frightening suspicion that Cameron could easily surpass Wilson in the 'knowledge of Gregory House' contest someday; a contest that Stacy never even came in as a close second after living with him for five years.

He tried not to let that thought bother him too much as he dozed off to a rerun episode of General Hospital.

Later that night, he woke up to a loud clatter.

A box had toppled over Cameron's dining table. While retrieving the scattered contents from the floor, she paused when her eyes fell upon a plastic casing that was ruined from the drop.

She had kept the corsage from her first official date with House; it was the memory of this small gesture of his that had helped her remain afloat on the nights when hopelessness threatened to overtake her.

It was ironic.

Here she was, finally in the start of a relationship with House, and the only tangible evidence she had of his possible feelings for her lay shattered in her hands.

He quietly watched her stroke the enclosed broken flower before carefully placing it out of sight amidst the many items on her bookshelf.

Minutes later, she made her way to his side. Brushing her fingers lightly through his hair, she whispered, "Greg, wake up. Don't sleep on the couch."

He slowly limped after Cameron towards her bedroom.

"I'll buy you another one." he mumbled sleepily as his lips briefly grazed her temple.

It wasn't until he gruffly warned her not to cry over a dead flower that she finally understood the meaning of his words.

She drifted into slumber with his arm draped across her stomach.

_Perhaps tangible evidence is overrated._

**TBC**

A/N: Sorry for not posting for a while! I reworked this chapter several times to get it to flow better...still not too sure about it, so please feel free to let me know if you have any suggestions. As always, thank you for reading and your reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Things were going well.

Cameron was almost…blissful. Although House rarely (if at all) openly spoke of his feelings for her, he had her convinced that they were indeed in a relationship.

And it even seemed to be progressing.

She found herself spending more and more time at his apartment – to a point where she was there more than at her own. He appeared comfortable with this arrangement; there were even times when he was so at ease in her presence that he had temporarily let his guard down and wore a genuine smile on his face.

Work was a different story. House made every effort to make sure he was her cruel and insensitive boss and nothing more. It didn't bother her though; there were just too many factors that favored keeping their involvement a secret – at least for now.

But it was slightly concerning that House had kept Wilson in the dark as well.

Cameron had expected him to flaunt their relationship (or their sex life to be exact) in Wilson's face, and even prepared herself to be the recipient of the annoyingly smug expression that Wilson wears whenever he is in on some juicy gossip. The sensible part of her knew he wanted to protect 'them', but the unreasonable part couldn't help but wonder if he was so ashamed of being with her that he couldn't even tell his best friend.

All things considered though, things were going well, and she found it nearly impossible to hide the grin on her face as she strolled purposefully towards his office with the latest lab results in her hand.

She missed him. Not only that, but she was even looking forward to whatever sarcastic remark he would throw her way this time.

_Stop being silly, Allison, _she scolded.

And that's when she realized he was not alone.

There was a familiar blond figure, one who Cameron had last seen in his home, flirtingly brushing her fingers through her hair as he spoke.

_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. _

She decided it was probably best to keep her presence unnoticed.

But it was too late.

"Dr. Cameron." House bellowed. "Are you looking for me?"

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the room. The anxiety and self consciousness reminded her of the very first time she set foot in this same office.

"I just wanted to drop off our patient's test results." she declared casually, passing the folder to him before acknowledging Honey's presence with a small smile.

He was amazed at her nonchalance.

_Either she has a lot of trust in me or she is faking her lack of concern. _

Her eyes shifted uncomfortably to the floor. "I better go finish the other tests."

_Ah ha, _House smirked to himself, _she is totally faking this._ Deciding to forgo the wicked thought to mess with her a little longer, he held out his cane to block her path.

She turned to stare at him in confusion.

"Dinner tonight?" he asked gently but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

She broke into a mischievous smile at his words. "As soon as my boss let's me leave. Of course, if he knew I had a date, he might get jealous and make me run pointless tests the whole night."

"You better not let him catch you dream about your _hot _date then." he warned, stepping closer. "I hear he knows everything."

He pressed his lips lightly to hers. "I'll cook tonight. See you at home, Allison."

Things were definitely going well.

* * *

Blissful would be way too strong of a word to describe House. 

Although he was far from his old miserable self, things were going a bit too well for his comfort.

During his relationship with Stacy, they went at it like rabbits unless they were in an argument – but that was all it was, at least in the first two years they were together.

Sex was definitely not an issue with Cameron. In fact, it was probably the best he's had for as long as he could remember. But there were nights when he found himself wanting to simply hold her by his side and feel the warmth of her body against his.

It was the intimacy of their newfound relationship that bothered him.

Not to mention her ability to make him willingly commit completely out-of-character acts.

He had just kissed her without considering that they were at work simply because at that moment, reassuring her seemed to matter more than anything else.

She was chipping away at his exterior shell, slowly but surely revealing a softer part of him that he didn't quite know existed; and the most terrifying thing was that despite this loss of control, he was feeling genuinely content.

He had never felt anything even remotely similar, and he couldn't help but think that this was all too good to be true.

That _she _was too good to be true.

No wonder his vicodin intake had reduced so much lately; his addiction had moved on.

And he feared that the object of his addiction will soon realize that what he had to offer was nothing compared to what she deserved.

He shook his head as he started his way out of his office towards the lab.

For some reason unknown to him, he felt a need to explain the reason for his unexpected visitor.

* * *

"It's Tuesday." Chase declared smugly. 

Cameron rolled her eyes. "It better be since yesterday was Monday."

"I like you." His weekly reminders were becoming so ridiculous that it would not be considered unkind (even in Cameron's standards) if she exploded with annoyance.

Fortunately for him though, House had put Cameron in a cheerful mood.

"I like you too, Chase…" she began softly, "but not in the same way. I like you as a colleague and as a friend, but nothing more. Reminding me every week will just push me away until we can't even be friends anymore. So please _stop_."

She didn't notice the tall the figure that retreated from the lab's entrance at her first words.

House could deduce the rejection in Cameron's voice. Normally, his egotism would've drawn him instantly into the room to mock the pretty boy's idiocy.

But this time, he embraced the idea that ignorance is bliss – just in case he was wrong.

* * *

House was working the oven when Cameron found her way into his apartment. 

She greeted him with a light peck on the cheek before extracting two glasses from the cupboard and pouring each of them a drink from the half-empty bottle of wine leftover from the night before.

He stepped behind her, slipping his arms around her tiny waist. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"I missed you, Greg." she whispered as she leaned into his muscled chest.

"You're hard to please." he teased, pressing his lips to the side of her neck. "You just saw me a few hours ago."

"Actually, I haven't seen you since this morning."

House winced. She didn't see him because he had spent most of the day in hiding as he attempted to remove the grotesque idea of Cameron and Chase together from his mind.

"I was hiding from Cuddy." he lied.

He wasn't going to let his insecurities ruin things…yet.

They stood holding one another until he broke the silence quietly.

"Allison, you can ask me."

"Ask you what?" she asked in confusion.

His lips grazed her neck once again. "She came to return my shirt."

"You don't have to explain." she replied softly, turning to face him. "I trust you."

It was true; never for a moment today did she doubt his unspoken feelings for her. But that didn't mean it wasn't troubling that Honey had in her possession something so personal of his.

He tightened his arms around her as if he had sensed her thoughts. "Allison, I'll give you exclusive rights to my shirts and whack whoever tries to come near them from now on."

It was such a lame thing to say that he could hear his reputation snicker in his head.

"Then you'll have to whack everyone who walks close to you," she quipped, "unless you plan to be shirtless _all _the time."

"Well, lucky you then. You get to admire my bare body _all_ the time."

"I don't want you naked in front of other people." she protested, lips puckered momentarily before hitting him lightly on the arm.

He grinned inwardly at her show of possessiveness. "It's just you." he mumbled softly as he leaned down to capture her lips in his.

"I know," she replied smugly, "but it sure does feel good to hear you say it."

"Oh you tricked me into this, didn't you?" He tugged her hair playfully. "You are _so_ going to be punished tonight."

"Part of my plan too." she retorted with a wide smile.

He couldn't help but let out a muffled chuckle as he gently shoved her out of the kitchen.

"Now get out of my way so we can have dinner."

* * *

House was lying in bed hours later with Cameron in his arms. As he held her in the darkness, he could no longer prevent his doubts from overtaking his rational mind. 

So blaming his next words on the still of the night, he spoke.

"You're too good for me."

She turned to face him in a mixture of puzzlement and disbelief.

"What?"

"Allison, what are you doing with me?"

Her stare hardened. "No," she said firmly, "I'm not letting you do this."

"It's true." he insisted quietly.

She located his gaze before speaking with such force it brought a slight shiver to his spine. "You can doubt yourself all you want, Greg. But don't you _dare _doubt my feelings for you."

She then pressed her lips to his.

Her kiss was aggressive as she tried to impart him with enough self worth and common sense to put his insecurities to rest.

"Does this mean nothing to you?" she asked when they parted moments later.

Of courseit did. Hell, even every eye contact shared between them in the last three years meant _something_ to him.

But instead, he let out the one word that had been plaguing his mind.

"Chase."

If he didn't notice her anger before, he could most certainly see the flames in her eyes now.

"What does Chase have to do with this?" she demanded. "What does he have to do with _us_?"

"You like him."

House grimaced as his accusation echoed through his ears.

For a moment, she found his words so incredulous that she was almost convinced that he was high.

But then she noticed the hint of guilt in his eyes.

"You eavesdropped on my conversation?"

He glanced away, fully knowing that it was meant as a statement and not a question.

"Greg, next time you decide to question my feelings for you based on something you overhear, listen to all of it. I told him I liked him, but only as a colleague and a friend!" she exclaimed furiously.

He believed her words wholeheartedly. He really did.

But he was an idiot who screws up all the good things in his life.

"You like him." he repeated, crossing the invisible line once again.

She climbed out of his bed in search for her clothes. He didn't try to stop her; he was well aware that nothing could redeem his baseless allegation at this point.

He watched silently as disappointment replaced the anger in her eyes.

"House, I'm not mad because you listened in on my conversation; I have nothing to keep from you. I'm mad because there was never Chase, and I'm willing to bet you anything, anything at all, that you knew that. I just can't believe you're using that to push me away."

Twelve footsteps later, he heard his apartment door shut close.

**TBC**

A/N: Hi everyone! It's been a while since I've updated! I'm currently on vacation and traveling around…I've been writing here and there, but couldn't get online until today to post this. Thanks everyone for your encouragement and comments – I really appreciate them and I'm so sorry I haven't been responding like I usually do.

Anyways, hope you guys like this update! I will try to post some more the next time I find a connection. If not, I'll see you guys in 2 weeks and update with full force then!

_HouseCam_


End file.
